Stand-up Comedy: Battle of Demons!
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Jika Remilia Scarlet dan Oda Nobunaga menjadi peserta lomba stand-up comedy yang diselenggarakan seekor (?) author nggak beres, gimana tuh ceritanya?
1. 1: Menjemput Peserta

_Disclaimer: Haruskah ane bicara soal Touhou Project atau Samurai Warriors? They're not mine, nuff said._

_Oh, sebelum ane mulai, perlu kami (?) beritahukan bahwa nama kebanyakan karakter ditulis dengan urutan timur (nama marga – nama diri)._

___Author (yang menulis cerita ini) dan '_author_' (yang punya hajatan SUC) dalam cerita ini adalah dua entitas yang berbeda._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **__**–** _**Menjemput Peserta**

* * *

"OK, _dulur_, kita akan mengadakan _stand-up_ _comedy_. Hattori, Fuuma, Margatroid, Kirisame, kalian siap untuk menjemput korban?" _author,_ di balik jubah hitam dengan topi meruncing ke atas persis anggota perkumpulan pemuja setan, mem-_briefing_ empat orang yang bertugas menculik (?) kedua sesajen (!?) untuk upacara pemujaan setan

(_Ralat! – _keempat penjemput)

eh, maksudnya, untuk hajatan _stand-up comedy_ ini.

(_Woi, elu mau _ngadain _stand-up comedy apa upacara penyembahan setan, sih,_ author_ sarap?_ – Marisa)

Setelah keempatnya mengangguk, si _author_ memberi secarik kertas kepada Fuuma Kotarou dan Hattori Hanzou berisi sasaran yang harus mereka jemput beserta apa yang harus siap mereka hadapi saat menculik sasaran, dan secarik kertas lain berisi informasi serupa diserahkan oleh si _author_ pada Alice Margatroid dan Kirisame Marisa. Mereka berempat kemudian berpencar menjemput sasaran melalui portal yang disiapkan oleh Yakumo Yukari.

"Ingat, saudara-saudara, jangan mundur sebelum target berhasil dijemput!" seru si _author_.

(_Siapa saja sih yang dijemput? –_ Ishida Mitsunari)

"Fuuma, Hattori, kalian akan menjemput Remilia Scarlet, salah satu vampir paling horor di Gensokyo. Margatroid, Kirisame, kalian akan menjemput Oda Nobunaga, salah satu _daimyo_ paling kuat pada masanya. Kalian mengerti?" terang si _author_, diikuti anggukan keempatnya, seolah tanpa tahu ada orang lain yang bertanya.

"Ingat, jangan kembali sebelum kau yakin sasaran kalian mengikuti kalian, paham?"

"Baik," seru keempatnya.

"Mitsunari, udah kejawab, kan? ;)" tanya si _author _balik. Rahang bawah Mitsunari terjun bebas ke tanah.

(_Omong-omong, jurinya siapa saja?_ – Yagokoro Eirin)

Juri pertandingan ini ada empat orang: Hakurei Reimu, Uesugi Kenshin,... siapa nih, datang tanpa diundang, badan tinggi ceking muka polos?

_Beberapa saat kemudian~_

.

.

.

.

Seisi ruangan panik begitu tahu ruangan tadi didatangi penampakan. "SLENDERMAAN~!" begitu teriak mereka. Seseorang – yang sepertinya datang telat – berlari ke dalam ruangan sekalian menebas si slender.

"Bagi yang nggak tahu, si slender tadi ditangani Konpaku Youmu, yang menjadi juri ketiga pertandingan ini. Juri keempatnya adalah Takeda Shingen. Jangan salahkan saya, kenapa dua musuh bebuyutan itu (Shingen dan Kenshin – Pen.) bisa ditunjuk menjadi juri, salahkan si _author_, OK?" lanjut Yukari setelah si slender terbereskan.

'Tumbenan Youmu telat,' gumam Saigyouji Yuyuko. Wajar saja, selama ini ia mengenal Youmu sebagai sosok yang disiplin. Youmu langsung pundung di pojokan begitu ia mendengarnya.

"Semua, kembali ke posisi masing-masing!" seru Chen, shikigami dari Yakumo Ran, yang sendirinya shikigami dari Yakumo Yukari. Tentu saja, si shikigami dari shikigami ini mendapat _deathglare_ dari panitia lain yang terhitung jauh lebih sakti darinya, semisal Honda Tadakatsu, Sanada Yukimura, Kochiya Sanae, Kamishirasawa Keine, de el el, keempat juri juga termasuk.

Akibatnya? Banyak panitia yang nggak terima yang mengeroyok si shikigami malang itu. Yang lebih parah, Yukari dan Ran malah ikut-ikutan ngeroyok. Aduh, mamen~ - -"

"A-apa salah gu- *_pichuun~_*" seru Chen yang dikeroyok dua belas orang, _belum termasuk Ran, Yukari, dan empat orang juri yang keempatnya ikutan ngeroyok_. Bleach Piece, gimana enggak kalah, satu dihajar delapan belas! :v

Empat orang tadi (Tadakatsu, Yukimura, Sanae, dan Keine), yang merupakan bagian dari panitia yang tidak ikut memassa Chen, cuma geleng-geleng di tempat.

_To be continued._

* * *

_**Up next, in **_**Battle of Demons!**

**Chapter 2S _–_ DEMI TU-HAAAN~!**

"_DEMI TU-HAAAN~! ITU KAN GAYA KAMU, SCARLET?! PASUKANMU SUDAH TIDAK ADA! INGAT, KAWAN-KAWAN, BUKTIKAN UCAPAN SAYA! TIDAK LAMA LAGI, SCARLET, DAN SEMUA PENGIKUTNYA, DAN SEMUA YANG MASIH MEMBELA SCARLET AKAN HABIS SEHABIS-HABISNYA! DEMI TU-HAAAN~!" teriak Kotarou sekencang-kencangnya tanpa mau kalah OoC (!?) dengan Hanzou, sukses mengguncang Scarlet Devil Mansion._

"_Anjir, jangan keras-keras kalo teriak! Bisa _berabe kite_, _Baka_! Kita hanya disuruh menjemput dia, bukan menjemput nyawanya, Goblok!" bisiknya diikuti dengan segenggam tangan yang sukses menjitak kepala Kotarou._

* * *

_**A/N: Oke, mungkin ada yang tanya mengapa bab ini teramat pendek. Kenapa? Bab ini dan bab 2S (dan 2O, kalau nggak diputus sebelum bab 2O ditulis) sedianya ditulis sebagai satu bab. Kok pake 2S-2O? Jawabannya di bab selanjutnya aja yah~ **_**:V**

_**Waiting for more Remilia / Nobunaga action? Tunggu bab-bab selanjutnya aja yah~ **_**:v**

* * *

**How about some writer's cut?**

* * *

_**Naskah ini awalnya direncanakan untuk berpusat pada pertandingan SUC antara Kagamine Len ****vs******__ Toyotomi Hideyoshi, bukan Remilia Scarlet vs Oda Nobunaga. Yup, awalnya ini direncanakan sebagai crossover Vocaloid / Samurai Warriors, dengan subjudul_ **Battle of Monkeys!**_**. Tahu sendiri, konon Toyotomi Hideyoshi pernah mendapat julukan 'Kozaru' (monyet kecil) dari Oda Nobunaga, dan Len ... pisangnya mengingatkan ane pada monyet! **_**:3**

_**Tapi, semua berubah sejak Negara Api menyerang Scarlet Devil Mansion (!?) dan Kuil Honnouji (?!).**_

**(_Gimana_**_** masuknya? **_**o.O – Reimu dan Sanae)**_**  
**_

_**Begitu gue nyadar ada hubungan antara Remilia Scarlet (Scarlet Devil) dan Oda Nobunaga (Demon King) ... you know how this came to life, lah~ **_**;)**


	2. 2S: DEMI TU-HAAAN!

_Disclaimer: Haruskah ane bicara soal Touhou Project atau Samurai Warriors? They're not mine, nuff said._

_Author (yang menulis cerita ini) dan '__author__' (yang punya hajatan SUC) dalam cerita ini adalah dua entitas yang berbeda._

* * *

_Kalau ada yang tanya, penjemputan Remilia dan Nobunaga ane pisah jadi dua paruh-bab (makanya nomor babnya 2S dan 2O – S dan O berarti, masing-masing, Scarlet dan Oda). Problem? *trollface*_

* * *

_**Chapter 2S ~ DEMI TU-HAAAN~!**_

* * *

_Scarlet Devil Mansion, Gensokyo  
__**Target: Remilia Scarlet**_

Siang hari itu merupakan hari yang tenang di Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Tapi, semua berubah ketika Negara Api

(_Negara Api mana lagi?_ -_-; – Kotarou dan Hanzou)

eh, maaf, kedua ninja kita menyusup ke dalamnya.

'Siang hari?' Yap, Yukari mengirim mereka berdua tidak pada malam hari, tapi siang hari.

"Hei," bisik Kotarou, "kok kita beroperasi di siang hari?"

"Katanya, sasaran kita nokturnal," bisik Hanzou balik, "beraktivitas di malam hari dan tidur di siang hari. Tahu sendiri, lah, gimana jadinya kalau kita menjemput doi di malam hari."

"Yee, _ngerti_ _gini_ lebih seru _kalo_ malam hari," gumam Kotarou.

"_Ciyus lu? Miapah?_"tanya Hanzou dengan penasaran, alay, dan OoC. _Kok Kotarou berpikir lebih baik mereka dikirim di malam hari_, pikirnya.

"DEMI TU-HAAAN~! ITU KAN GAYA KAMU, SCARLET?! PASUKANMU SUDAH TIDAK ADA! INGAT, KAWAN-KAWAN, BUKTIKAN UCAPAN SAYA! TIDAK LAMA LAGI, SCARLET, DAN SEMUA PENGIKUTNYA, DAN SEMUA YANG MASIH MEMBELA SCARLET AKAN HABIS SEHABIS-HABISNYA! DEMI TU-HAAAN~!" teriak Kotarou sekencang-kencangnya tanpa mau kalah OoC (!?) dengan Hanzou, sukses mengguncang Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Anjir, jangan keras-keras kalo teriak! Bisa-bisa _berabe_ _kite_, _Baka_! Kita hanya disuruh menjemput dia, bukan menjemput nyawanya, Goblok!" bisiknya diikuti dengan segenggam tangan yang sukses menjitak kepala Kotarou. "Nyonya puri ini katanya nokturnal, tapi pelayan kepalanya diurnal (beraktivitas di siang hari, tidur di malam hari – _Pen_.), tahu? _Lagian_, di sini katanya ada pustakawan sama penjaga gerbang, yang kita nggak tahu mereka aktif di siang hari apa malam hari! Lu teriak-teriak seperti itu _emang_ lu melawan kakek-kakek beristri banyak?"

"_Bentar_,_ bentar_, emang nyonya puri ini apa sih?" tanya Kotarou.

"Vampir, Nyet!" jawab Hanzou, sebal atas inkompetensi Kotarou.

"Gue bukan Hideyoshi, Nyet!" teriak Kotarou balik. (Konon, Oda Nobunaga memberi julukan 'monyet' kepada Toyotomi Hideyoshi lantaran posturnya yang mirip monyet. _– Pen., _lihat lagi writer's cut pada Bab 1)

"Yee, monyet teriak monyet. _Dibilangin_ jangan keras-keras, kok ...," mulut Hanzou tercekat ketika ia melihat seisi rumah – Remilia Scarlet, si nyonya puri; Flandre Scarlet, adik si nyonya; Izayoi Sakuya, kepala pelayan; Patchouli Knowledge, pustakawan puri itu; dan Hong Meiling, penjaga gerbangnya – memberi lima tatapan maut kepada dua ninja kita. Remilia lalu melemparkan pertanyaan dengan tatapan horornya, "'Scarlet' siapa yang kamu sumpahi?"

"B-b-b-bukan ente, bukan ente~" jawab Kotarou panik.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Remilia makin horor.

"Itu," jawab Kotarou, dengan poker-face terbaiknya, menunjuk sesuatu di atas; yang pasti bukan Flandre, karena saat itu ia tidak terbang. Mereka berlima sukses ditipu Kotarou, dan kedua ninja kita memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk KABURR~

Sesaat setelah mereka mendapat jarak aman dari kelimanya, "Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, memburu nyonya serumah tiba!" Kotarou malah main pantun tanpa maksud yang jelas. Sudah jelas nyawa mereka terancam, kok masih sempat main pantun, sih? -_-;

"'Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba' gundulmu! Kamu, sih, teriak-teriak kayak orang edan waktu misi siluman, jadinya kita dikejar orang serumah, nih!" bisik Hanzou.

"Eh, tuh, ada makanan, ambil, yuk," bisik Kotarou.

Belum sempat mereka mengambil makanan, tiba-tiba, "MALIINGG~" seru kelima penghuni rumah itu serempak.

"KABURR~," seru kedua ninja itu serempak. Hanzou lari menjauh dari kelima penghuni puri itu (ke portal Yukari, _or so he believes_), tapi Kotarou malah sebaliknya, sukses menjatuhkan Sakuya saat ia berlari – dengan paniknya – _melewati _kelimanya. Kenapa mereka tidak siap formasi pagar betis saat mereka menghadang Fuuma, yah?

Sesaat kemudian, Fuuma baru sadar ia salah arah. Ia lantas balik kanan, lalu lari secepat mungkin ke portal Yukari – _or so he believes_ – untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sesaat kemudian, ia menabrak Remilia dan nyaris terjungkal. Ia lalu berteriak, "Hattori, tungguin gue~!" sementara kelima penghuni rumah itu memburunya.

"OGAAH~!" sahut Hanzou entah di bagian mana dari Scarlet Devil Mansion. Keenamnya _sweatdrop _berjamaah (?) sementara kejar-kejaran itu tetap berlangsung.

Kelimanya mengejar Kotarou Fuuma rame-rame, tanpa berpencar untuk mencegatnya. Sungguh disayangkan, padahal dengan berpencar mereka bisa menutupi lebih banyak bagian puri itu (dan untung-untung menangkap Hanzou) dan kalau ada yang terjebak, tidak semuanya terkena jebakan yang sama.

Dua menit berlalu. Sakuya, yang tahu Flandre hendak mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya, langsung memberi aba-aba untuk yang lain agar berhenti sejenak ("Uh-oh~" dan merentang tangan), sehingga tidak kecipratan senjata rahasia Flandre. Apa itu?

"FUS RO DAAHHH~!"

Bukannya Kotarou (apalagi Hanzou) yang terjungkal, Flandre sendiri yang terpental ke belakang, menabrak Sakuya.

Empat menit berlalu. Patchouli, yang sempat ngos-ngosan selama pengejaran (harap maklum, Patchouli mengidap asma), sekarang digendong Meiling.

Kelimanya masih mengejar Kotarou, tanpa tahu ia sebenarnya menggiring mereka ke portal yang menghubungkan puri itu dengan ruangan diadakannya _stand-up comedy_ – _or so he believes_.

Begitu ia dan lima pengejarnya sudah berada di tempat diadakannya pertandingan, si _author_ memberi ucapan selamat datang pada rombongan Remilia sementara mereka kaget, ruangan apa ini. Tentu saja, si _author _berhasil meyakinkan kalau ia tidak diapa-apakan.

Dua menit berlalu. Patchouli memesan secangkir kopi hangat; kalau tidak ada, teh hangat.

Lima menit berlalu. Minuman pesanan Patchouli diantarkan oleh Mitsunari, yang tidak tahu apa yang ia antarkan. Minuman itu, yang ternyata _kopi dicampur teh dengan rasa yang amit-amit_, kontan memaksa sejumlah panitia bertindak agar pertengkaran antara Patchouli dan Mitsunari tidak memanas.

Rahasia minuman itu? Penulis mendapat laporan dari Daiyousei – penanggung jawab bagian konsumsi – kalau ia melihat minuman jadi-jadian itu ditambahi _garam_, bukannya gula, dan _terasi_. Lebih kisruh lagi, ada saksi – Uesugi Kenshin, salah satu juri yang lagi cari WC karena kebelet – yang mengaku melihat minuman itu ditambahi _bubuk kopi_, _kecap_, _saos sambal_, dan _saos tomat_ (WTF!?) sebelum – seperti kata Daiyousei – garam dan terasi ditambahkan ke minuman jadi-jadian tersebut. Saat Daiyousei mendengarnya dari Kenshin, ia baru ingat kalau ia menyerahkan pesanan itu pada tiga peri (yang udah kadung kondang di Gensokyo suka _ngerusuh_): Sunny Milk, Luna Child, dan Star Sapphire. _What the hell_~ -_-

_Seriously, Dai-chan, you should know better than to entrust the drink to the three of 'em._ :/

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Sementara Remilia berbasa-basi dengan _author_, Flandre nantangin Sakuya _adu lama mengangkat Youmu_. Karena Youmu hanya ada satu, sedang ia separuh manusia separuhnya lagi hantu (serius, cek aja kanon Touhou – _Pen_.), kata Flandre, dia mengangkat paruh hantunya, sementara Sakuya mengangkat paruh manusianya.

_Curang kali kau, Flan_, gumam Youmu dengan aksen Batak (?) yang entah ia dapat dari mana. :/

(_Emangnya ada orang Batak yang pernah masuk Gensokyo, yah? _:/_ – _ Reimu dan Yukari)

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Di sela basa-basi si _author_ dengan rombongan Remilia dan Fuuma, ia baru sadar _Hattori Hanzou belum datang juga__._

"Fuuma-kun, kau tahu Hattori di mana?" tanya si _author_. Fuuma hanya bisa angkat bahu soal keberadaan Hanzou Hattori. Si _author_ memberitahu Yukari untuk tidak buru-buru menutup portal yang menghubungkan tempat itu dan Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Beberapa saat setelah rombongan Oda Nobunaga – bersama Alice dan Marisa – tiba, Hattori Hanzou baru muncul. Hanya saja, begitu ia muncul, ia menabrak Akechi Mitsuhide, lalu jatuh dengan posisi yang ... _epic fail_: Hanzou menindih Mitsuhide, kaki kiri Mitsuhide di antara kaki Hanzou, tangan Hanzou di pinggang Mitsuhide, tangan Mitsuhide di pundak Hanzou, komplit lah untuk adegan _seme-uke_, tinggal '_main course' _dan _'dessert'_! #ifyouknowwhatImean

Dan adegan itu beneran komplit – Hanzou dan Mitsuhide berusaha untuk memisahkan diri, namun apa daya jubah Mitsuhide yang membelit malah membuat mereka makin erat.

Yang terkejut lantaran adegan _seme-uke_ ini bukan hanya rombongan Nobunaga (termasuk di antaranya Mori Ranmaru, yang pingsan dan menimpa Hong Meiling), tapi juga rombongan Remilia (Patchouli hampir saja pingsan kalau tidak ditangkap "si monyet" (aka Toyotomi Hideyoshi); kalau kau ingin tahu itu terjadi karena Patchouli memang sakit-sakitan atau karena terkejut, minumlah Bayg*n, pasti nggak ketemu solusinya).

(You don't say_, Thor, udah ko-it duluan, kalee~ _-_-; – keempat juri)

Flandre diamankan oleh Remilia dan Sakuya, kalau-kalau adegan tak senonoh tadi merenggut kepolosannya. Meiling dan Patchouli ... tahu sendiri, _lah_, tadi sudah dijelaskan di atas.

_To be continued._

* * *

_**Up next, in **_**Battle of Demons!**

**Chapter 2O ~ Teki wa Honnouji ni Ari!**

_Begitu mereka tiba di Kuil Honnouji, Marisa langsung berkata dengan takjub, "Jadi, ini Kuil Honnouji, yah? Kok kalah gede dengan Kuil Hakurei atau Moriya, yah?"_

_"Kamu nggak terbalik, nih, Marisa?" tanya Alice sambil mengeluarkan ajiannya untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah boneka untuk mencari keberadaan sasaran mereka: siapa lagi kalau bukan Nobunaga? Tidak diketahui apakah Alice pernah menyambangi Kuil Moriya, berhubung kuil itu baru belakangan ini berdiri di Gensokyo, tapi mereka telah beberapa kali – berkali-kali, mungkin! – menyatroni (!?) Kuil Hakurei, dan mereka tahu ukuran Kuil Hakurei tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ukuran kompleks Kuil Honnou-ji yang sedang mereka sambangi._

"_Oh, iya, ya," ucap Marisa pelan, _Temon-style_, kepalanya miring ke kanan._

* * *

_**A/N: Ini bukan pertanda ane membuat naskah ini mengusung **_**crack-pair**_** Hanzou / Mitsuhide dan/atau**_** cross-pair**_** Ieyasu / Meiling (and don't get me started with Hideyoshi / Patchouli!), yah, fokus cerita (harapannya) tetap pertandingan **_**stand-up comedy**_** Remilia vs Nobunaga!**_

_**Soal Patchouli mengidap asma, itu bukan ide ane, itu juga dari kanon Touhou.**_

* * *

**How about some writer's cut?**

* * *

_**Amukan Fuuma praktis ane kopas dari amukan Arya Wiguna.**_

_**Minuman jadi-jadian (yang resepnya ditunjukkan dari kesaksian Daiyousei dan Kenshin) itu bukan murni karya ane. Ane mendapat resep edan itu dari lomba yang pernah diselenggarakan oleh organisasi yang ane ikuti.**_

_**Resep aslinya, sih, 'hanya' teh dicampur garam, kecap, saos tomat, dan saos sambal, nggak ditambahi kopi dan terasi. Mau tahu nama internalnya? Rahasia. **_**:v**

**_(_Ada yang mau minum? _– Sunny Milk, Luna Child, dan Star Sapphire, sebelum mereka bertiga dikeroyok 18 orang yang tadinya ngeroyok Chen, plus Tadakatsu, Yukimura, Sanae, dan Keine, plus Daiyousei _****__****_– PJ konsumsi yang menahan malu lantaran ulah mereka_** **__****_– dan_** Patchouli **__****_– korban minuman kisruh mereka_**; Mitsunari, yang sempat makan amukan Patchouli, udah masuk Grup 18 yang tadi ngeroyok Chen)

***_tiga_ pichuun~ _kemudian _****_– Bleach Piece, dua puluh empat lawan tiga, yang dua puluh empat banyak yang sakti pula!_***

**_*tuing tuing~*_**

**_"Cirno, ngapain?" tanya si author, yang merasa tadi dicolek Cirno._**

_**Bukannya menjawab, Cirno malah memberi aba-aba, "Satu, dua, tiga~" **_

_**"Seluruh panitia dan peserta **_**Stand Up Comedy: Battle of Demons!_ mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1434 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin~" seru mereka serempak._**

**_"__Gile lu, Thor, minuman dari organisasi elo aja udah edan, ngapain ditambah kopi dan terasi!?" tanya _****_Mitsunari dan Daiyousei bersamaan._**

**_"Simpel, biar tambah edan. _:V" _jawab si author._**


	3. 2O: Teki wa Honnou-ji ni Ari!

_Disclaimer: Haruskah ane bicara soal Touhou Project atau Samurai Warriors? They're not mine, nuff said._

_Author (yang menulis cerita ini) dan '__author__' (yang punya hajatan SUC) dalam cerita ini adalah dua entitas yang berbeda._

* * *

_Kalau ada yang tanya, penjemputan Remilia dan Nobunaga ane pisah jadi dua paruh-bab (makanya nomor babnya 2S dan 2O – penjelasannya, lihat lagi bab 2S). Problem? *trollface*_

* * *

_**Chapter 2O ~ Teki wa Honnou-ji ni Ari!**_

* * *

_Kuil Honnou-ji, Kyoto  
__**Target: Oda Nobunaga**_

Begitu mereka tiba di Kuil Honnouji, Marisa langsung berkata dengan takjub, "Jadi, ini Kuil Honnou-ji, yah? Kok kalah gede dengan Kuil Hakurei atau Moriya, yah?"

"Kamu nggak terbalik, nih, Marisa?" tanya Alice sambil mengeluarkan ajiannya untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah boneka untuk mencari keberadaan sasaran mereka: siapa lagi kalau bukan Nobunaga? Tidak diketahui apakah Alice pernah menyambangi Kuil Moriya, berhubung kuil itu baru belakangan ini berdiri di Gensokyo, tapi mereka telah beberapa kali – berkali-kali, mungkin! – menyatroni (!?) Kuil Hakurei, dan mereka tahu ukuran Kuil Hakurei tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ukuran kompleks Kuil Honnou-ji yang sedang mereka sambangi.

"Oh, iya, ya," ucap Marisa pelan, _Temon-style_, kepalanya miring ke kanan. :p

"Emang situ pernah ke Kuil Moriya?" tanya Marisa balik. Alice hanya angkat bahu, acuh tak acuh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Eh, Alice, _bonek_ sebanyak itu muncul dari mana?" Marisa keheranan melihat Alice memunculkan beberapa boneka tanpa asal-usul, dengan sebuah salah ucap yang tak sengaja terjadi.

"Bonek? Sori ya, ini Viking!" jawab Alice main-main.

"Oh iya, ya, katanya Bonek-Viking satu hati. Arema-Jak?" lanjut Marisa makin nggak keruan. Bagaimana bisa Alice dan Marisa mengikuti perkembangan bola Indonesia _dari Gensokyo_, di mana listrik pun tak bisa didapat, tanyakan saja pada Eyang Ngawur (-_-;).

"Teman sejati. Kamu ini, boneka, kok bonek!" jawab Alice.

"Kamu juga, tau salah kok kamu ladeni!" balas Marisa dengan tawa.

Tak lama kemudian, Mori Ranmaru – cowok (!?) _bishounen_ yang *digolok Ranmaru*

_eh, salah naskah~_

Tak lama kemudian, Mori Ranmaru – _bodyguard_ kepercayaan Oda Nobunaga – yang sedang patroli memergoki dua cewek pirang yang bertindak mencurigakan (siapa, hayo? :v).

"Ente pade ngapain di situ!?" bentaknya dengan logat Betawi (!?) yang kental. Belum sempat keduanya buka mulut,

**BLARRR~!**

Sebuah ledakan besar mengguncang kuil itu. "Ada apa nih?" tanya Alice dan Marisa bersamaan, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"_Teki wa Honnou-ji ari~! _(Musuh kita ada di Honnou-ji!)" seru seseorang di luar.

"Lapor! Sisi selatan Kuil Honnouji diduduki pasukan berpanji Akechi!" seru seorang prajurit terengah-engah, berlari menghadap Ranmaru.

"'Akechi?'" tanya Ranmaru tak percaya.

"T-tidak salah lagi! Jika dibiarkan, mereka akan mengepung kuil ini!" jawab si prajurit.

"Orang tua itu~! Kalian bertiga, tunggu di sini, aku akan menghadap!" kata Ranmaru panik – karena kelabakan – dan kesal – karena pengkhianatan Akechi.

'Jadi, kita diturunkan pada hari-H, nih?' tanya Alice pada Marisa.

'Kayaknya sih, iya,' jawab Marisa pelan. Kertas yang diberikan si _author_ memang menunjukkan kalau mereka akan diturunkan 'beberapa waktu sebelum Insiden Honnouji meletus.' Hanya saja, tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau 'beberapa waktu' itu berarti _beberapa menit sebelum Akechi mulai menyerbu Kuil Honnou-ji. _Terang saja, Alice dan Marisa kelabakan gegara mereka belum siap rencana.

"O-orang tua siapa?" tanya Marisa pada si prajurit – sebut saja Aoi Sora.

"Akechi Mitsuhide, salah satu bawahan Oda. Nampaknya, ia tidak berniat baik," jawab Sora.

'_You don't say,_ Sora~ kalo berniat baik masa' teriak-teriak kalo musuhnya ada di sini!? -_-'gerutu Alice dan Marisa.

* * *

_Sementara itu, di studio..._

"Fuuma! Kau berhasil membawa Remilia?" tanya si _author_.

"Berhasil, sih, berhasil, tapi, liat tuh~" jawab Fuuma Kotarou.

"WADUHH~" seru semua panitia yang kebetulan berada di dekat portal Yukari, _Sketsa-style_. Mereka melihat Fuuma dikejar bukan hanya oleh Remilia, tapi seisi puri – Flandre, Meiling, Sakuya, Patchouli, dan bahkan sejumlah pelayan peri penghuni Scarlet Devil Mansion, setidaknya 20-an. Di belakang mereka, menyusul Koakuma, yang tertinggal dalam pengejaran.

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian, di Kuil Honnou-ji ..._

Sekembalinya Ranmaru, Alice dan Marisa diminta untuk ikut dengannya menghadap Oda Nobunaga. Aoi Sora diminta untuk tetap di tempat menjaga "gawang pintu yang ia rasa bermasalah itu" (baca: portal Yukari) dari orang Akechi.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Sora dipanggil gara-gara pasukan Oda – yang memang tak seberapa di Kuil Honnou-ji karena terpakai untuk ekspansi militernya di berbagai penjuru negeri – perlu bantuan di bagian timur kuil. Mitsuhide, yang memimpin sendiri serangan itu di selatan, tanpa sadar masuk portal Yukari. _Dus_, yang pertama masuk studio dari Kuil Honnou-ji bukan Alice, bukan Marisa, bukan pula bolo-bolo Nobunaga yang ada di sekitar kuil, namun malah bawahannya yang berkhianat untuk alasan yang takkan tercatat secara pasti oleh sejarah.

'Ada keramaian apa, nih~' pikir Akechi begitu, tanpa sadar, ia masuk studio.

"Hah? Ente siape?" tanya si _author _kaget melihat orang pertama yang masuk bukan Alice, bukan Marisa, bukan pula bolo-bolo Oda Nobunaga yang ada di sekitar kuil, melainkan Akechi Mitsuhide, biang kerok Insiden Honnou-ji.

"Akechi. Akechi Mitsuhide. _That old bastard has yet to find his way here, I suppose?_" jawab Akechi.

"Siapa 'Bajingan tua' yang kau maksud?" tanya Remilia geram, meski _pokerface_ masih menghiasi wajahnya. Remilia sendiri udah berumur sekitar setengah milenium (!), sehingga wajar ia tersinggung kalau ada yang menyebutnya 'bajingan tua.' Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyebutnya demikian, setidaknya di Gensokyo, setidaknya karena dua alasan: mukanya yang sepintas mirip bocah dan ... memang tak ada yang berani menyebutnya demikian. :V

"Kakek-kakek, sih ^^;" jawab Mitsuhide keder. Remilia hanya bisa memasang _okayface_ karena dia, tentu saja, bukan seorang kakek-kakek. :v

'Elu sendiri bukannya udah kakek-kakek? XD' gumam Meiling geli melihat muka Mitsuhide yang lumayan tua. (FYI, saat pecahnya Insiden Honnou-ji, Mitsuhide udah berumur sekitar 54 tahun. – _Pen_.)

"Kau bisa bicara bahasa asing itu selancar itu dari mana!?" tanya Hideyoshi.

"Misionaris yang dekat dengan si 'Bajingan tua' itu," jawab Mitsuhide.

'"Misionaris," yah? Oh, iya, kalau tidak salah, jaman buyut Reimu jadi _miko_ (_shrine maiden_; mohon maaf, penulis kurang tahu padanannya dalam bahasa Indonesia ^^; – _Pen_.), katanya ada misionaris nyasar yang jadi buronan di Gensokyo, yah?' gumam Remilia.

"_If you're looking for that old bastard, I'm here. Not alone, unlike you,_" yang disebut oleh Mitsuhide sebagai 'bajingan tua,' Oda Nobunaga, datang dengan beberapa kroni terdekatnya, antara lain Mori Ranmaru, Oda Nobutada, dan istri Nobunaga – tentu saja Alice dan Marisa juga tak tertinggal. Portal ke Honnou-ji ditutup, meninggalkan sekitar setengah lusin peri pelayan Scarlet Devil Mansion yang keluyuran ke Kuil Honnou-ji.

"Sayangnya, Tuan Oda, lawan anda di sini bukan tuan Akechi," terang si _author _balik, "melainkan Nyonya Scarlet, vampir di pojokan sana." Oda, yang mulai keder, kemudian disela oleh sesosok satori – Komeiji Satori (_don't ask me why her given name is the same with her species name, OK?_ *angkat tangan* – _Pen_.) – yang tahu apa yang Nobunaga takutkan, "Tenang, ini bukan adu kekuatan, tapi adu kelucuan. Tuan dan Nyonya dilibatkan dalam lomba _stand-up comedy_. ^_^"

"Baik, tantangan diterima," jawab Nobunaga.

Sebelum Satori sempat menanyakan kesediaan Remilia terlibat hajatan _author_ ini, tiba-tiba ...

"TOLOOONGGG~ GUE DIKEJAR VAMPIRR~ *buakk*" Hattori Hanzou, dengan paniknya, lari dan berteriak demikian kerasnya, mengejutkan seisi studio.

"Ke mana aja, lu? Vampirnya udah ...," tanya Remilia, _sweatdrop_. Hanya saja, ucapannya tak sempat terselesaikan karena Hanzou menabrak Mitsuhide, yang kemudian mengakibatkan skandal hot (!?) antara Hattori Hanzou dan Akechi Mitsuhide. (Lihat lagi Bab 2S)

* * *

_Beberapa menit setelah kasus Hot-Hanzou-on-Mitsuhide-Action ..._

Seorang _maid_ berambut putih – tangan kanan Remilia – diminta oleh Remilia menunggu siumannya seorang _page_ muda – tangan kanan Nobunaga – yang diistirahatkan di bagian P3K setelah Remilia dan Sakuya mengamankan Flandre dari kasus tak senonoh (?) yang tadi terjadi. Sebelumnya, Remilia memberi tahu Sakuya nama _bodyguard _itu: Mori Ranmaru.

Tak ada orang lain yang menunggu di dalam ruang itu. "Ini di mana," erang Ranmaru.

"Hei, Mori-san, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sakuya lirih, dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Ranmaru.

"Katanya sih, ini bagian P3K. Sudah mendingan?" tanyanya lagi, dengan suara yang lembut untuk seorang pelayan vampir yang ganas. *kabur sebelum dilempari pisau*

(_Yang ganas pelayannya apa vampirnya, nih? Kalimat lo ambigu! –_ Nobunaga)

"Hn," angguk Ranmaru. Ranmaru yang langsung berusaha untuk berdiri tiba-tiba hampir jatuh lagi kalau tidak tertangkap oleh Sakuya. "Hati-hati dong, kalau jalan, nanti jatuh lagi. Sini, kupapah," tawarnya. Ranmaru, tersentuh oleh niat baik dan muka Sakuya (_cieee_-ditebas-), menerima tawaran itu. Sementara mereka jalan bersama, Sakuya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sesaat kemudian, "_Ayayayayaaa~ _kalo mau berbuat lesbi jangan di sini!" sahut Shameimaru Aya, reporter tengu gagak yang kebetulan lewat bagian P3K, dengan latahnya. Ia lantas dihardik dua petugas P3K yang hendak memeriksa keadaan Ranmaru dan Patchouli.

"Sembarangan aja bilang lesbi, orang juga hanya memapah. Lagian, pasiennya cowok, tahu!" hardik satu suara.

"Apaan lu, latah-latah, mau dikeroyok yang tadi ngeroyok Chen?" hardik suara lain.

'Eh, Satori-nee, kita _bertiga_ 'kan ikutan ngeroyok. Nggak lucu, kan, kalo Aya bisa melawan dirinya sendiri,' bisik suara pertama.

'Eirin, aku pernah menyalin jurusnya, tanya aja tuh Reimu, mungkin...,' bisik Satori balik, dengan _trollface_ terusil yang bisa ia buat. Sebenarnya, Satori tahu apa yang Eirin pikirkan, dan sekonyol apa bayangan yang ada di kepalanya – ia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu.

'Itu sih cuma senjata makan tuan, kurang greget~ ^^;' bisik si Lunarian.

"Eh? Di-dia cowok?" tanya Aya.

"Iya, cowok," jawab tiga suara – Yagokoro Eirin, Komeiji Satori, dan, yang terpenting, Mori Ranmaru sendiri – keras. Sakuya, yang saat itu tepat di samping Ranmaru, dibuat kaget oleh suara keras Ranmaru. Aya juga baru tahu kalau sebenarnya Mori Ranmaru, meskipun mukanya _bishie_ sekali, adalah seorang cowok tulen.

* * *

_Sementara itu, di bangku penonton ..._

'Menurutmu, siapa yang akan maju duluan?' tanya sesosok pendekar yang sepertinya belum berumur tiga puluh tahun – Sanada Yukimura.

'Kurang tahu, sih, tapi yang saya dengar dari Youmu-chan, dewan juri sepakat kalau itu bakal diundi," jawab seorang hantu tulen – Saigyouji Yuyuko.

'Youmu?' tanya Yukimura.

'Konpaku Youmu. Paruh-manusia paruh-hantu, kau akan tahu kalau kau melihatnya,' jawab Yuyuko.

'Orangnya yang mana, sih?' tanya Yukimura.

'Lihat sorban putih di ujung kiri meja juri?' tanya Yuyuko. Yukimura mengangguk.

'Nah, di sebelah kanannya, ya itu si paruh-hantu,' lanjutnya.

'Omong-omong, separuh manusia, separuhnya lagi hantu, orang tuanya satu manusia satu hantu, kali yah?' tanya Yukimura ngawur.

Yuyuko hanya _sweatdrop_ sambil berkata, 'Bukan, klan Konpaku memang paruh-manusia paruh-hantu semua. ^^;'

* * *

_Di sisi lain ..._

"Takeda Shingen ... tuh orang di mana, yah, dicariin, nih~" Cirno mondar-mandir mencari Shingen – yang, ia dengar dari seseorang, ditunggu di meja juri – sebelum ia tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang.

"WHUAA~" jerit Cirno kaget dan kesakitan.

"Oh, kau mencari Takeda, yah. Orangnya sudah di meja juri dari tadi, ke mana aja lu?," jawab orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Te-terima kasih, ... ^^;" jawab Cirno.

"Lihat bando kupu-kupu merah di ujung kanan meja juri?" tanya orang itu. Cirno menangguk. 'Itu bukannya Reimu, yah?' gumamnya.

"Nah, sebelah kirinya, itu yang kau cari," lanjutnya.

"T-tahu dari mana kalau ...," pertanyaan Cirno tak terselesaikan, dipotong oleh Tadakatsu yang tadi ia tabrak. "Kalau kau mencari Shingen? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin tidak terdengar kalau bicaramu sekeras itu ^^" jawabnya terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala si peri es.

_To be continued._

* * *

_**Up next, in **_**Battle of Demons!**

**Chapter 3 ~ Ada Main-Main di Balik Layar**

_"Jadi, enaknya yang main duluan si raja setan (Oda Nobunaga – _Pen_.) apa nyonya vampir (Remilia Scarlet – _Pen_.), nih?" tanya sebuah suara pria._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita hom-pim-pah saja?" tanya sebuah suara wanita._

_"Setuju!" jawab tiga suara yang tersisa._

_"HOM-PIM-PAH ALAIHUM GAMBRENG!" seru keempatnya._

_"Tunggu, emang kita hom-pim-pah mau ngapain, yah?" suara seorang perempuan. Tiga orang lain jawsdrop di tempat._

_"ELU YANG NGUSULIN, KOK ELU YANG LUPA DULUAN, SIIH~!?" teriak ketiga juri yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar tiga pukulan melayang._

* * *

_**A/N: OK, biarkan keempat dewan juri kita menentukan siapa yang maju duluan, Remilia ataukah Nobunaga.**_

_**Di sini, ane mengambil Ranmaru sebagai cowok, sesuai dengan sejarah. Kisruhnya, dalam ****Samurai Warriors****, jenis kelaminnya nampaknya sengaja dikaburkan.**_

_****__Aduh, mamen~ bisa-bisa naskah ini tercemar _**fluff_ Ranmaru/Sakuya, deh. #mulaingawur_**

* * *

_**How about some writer's cut?**_

* * *

_**Mengenai alasan di balik Insiden Honnou-ji, tak ada alasan pasti. Ada berbagai teori, sih, mulai dari dendam kesumat, ambisi, dipengaruhi orang (dan kemungkinan orang yang mempengaruhi, berdasarkan laman wikipedia mengenai Mitsuhide, konon termasuk Kaisar Ogimachi, Ashikaga Yoshiaki (shogun ke-15 dan terakhir dari Keshogunan Muromachi, aka Keshogunan Ashikaga), Mouri Terumoto, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, sampai istri Nobunaga sendiri **_**(!)****:/**_**), **__**ketidaksukaannya atas kekejaman Nobunaga,**_ menjalankan amanah (menurut suatu legenda, Nobunaga meminta Mitsuhide untuk menghentikannya jika ia terlalu keji), dan lain-lain. 

_**Satu hal yang menarik perhatian adalah sebuah sesi **_**renga **_**(kurang lebih serupa dengan berbalas syair) antara Akechi dan dua penyair lain sebelum ia bergerak ke Kyoto. Bunyi syair biang keroknya kira-kira begini.**_

ときは今 / あめがしたしる / 皐月かな  
_toki wa ima / ame ga shitashiru / satsuki ka na_

**_Salah satu tafsirnya, sih, kira-kira begini._**

時は今 / 雨がした滴る / 皐月かな  
_toki wa ima / ame ga shitashiru / satsuki ka na  
Kinilah saatnya, waktu untuk hujan turun seiring datangnya _satsuki_ (ini terjemahan kasar penulis;_ satsuki _merupakan __bulan__ kelima pada kalender lunisolar tradisional Jepang – Pen.)_

**_Kelihatannya jinak, yah?_**

**_#off-scenario_**

**_Semua berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang_**

**_*di-_deathglare_ Grup 18, terutama Hideyoshi*_**

**_"Hoi, Nyet, gue salah naskah, nih!" teriak author._**

**_"Huu~ apaan, nih, si Monyet, ente PJ acara kok sebar naskah Hari H bisa salah sih~" merupakan sampel dari cemoohan beberapa suara lain, di dalam dan di luar Grup 18._**

**_~piiip __– _layar diturunkan, muncul gambar Kawashiro Nitori dan Shima Sakon, PJ dan wakil PJ bagian operasional, memegang papan bertulisan "Technical difficulties ~ Please stand by" di samping, masing-masing, kiri dan kanan layar~**

* * *

**Udah, udah, kembali ke naskah asli, anak-anak!**

* * *

**__****_Kelihatannya jinak, yah? _**Semua berubah karena ternyata marga leluhur Akechi adalah Toki _(_土岐**_)_,_ dan _**雨**_ (_ame_, __hujan) homofon dengan _**天**_ (_ame_, Langit); dengan tafsir demikian, syair tadi menjadi_**

土岐は今 / 天が下治る / 皐月かな_  
Toki wa ima / ame ga shitashiru / satsuki ka na_  
_Kinilah saatnya, [Klan] Toki menguasai alam di bawah Langit_ (baca: Jepang)_ seiring datangnya _satsuki

**_Can't get much more obvious than this, Mitsuhide? _:p**

* * *

_**UPDATE ~ 13 Sept 2013: Gile lu ndro~ baru sadar kalo urutan nama Kotarou terbalik :o**_


	4. 3: Ada Main-Main di Balik Layar

_Author (yang menulis cerita ini) dan 'author' (yang punya hajatan SUC) dalam cerita ini adalah dua entitas yang berbeda._

* * *

_Oh, mulai Bab 3, _disclaimer_ dipindah ke bawah._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 ~ Ada Main-Main di Balik Layar**_

* * *

Sebuah pertemuan di ruang tertutup sedang terjadi di balik layar pertunjukan – secara harfiah! Pertemuan itu dihadiri oleh keempat juri.

"Jadi, enaknya yang main duluan si raja setan (Oda Nobunaga – _Pen_.) apa nyonya vampir (Remilia Scarlet – _Pen_.), nih?" tanya sebuah suara pria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hom-pim-pah saja?" tanya sebuah suara wanita.

"Setuju!" jawab tiga suara yang tersisa.

"HOM-PIM-PAH ALAIHUM GAMBRENG!" seru keempatnya.

"Tunggu, emang kita hom-pim-pah mau ngapain, yah?" suara seorang perempuan. Tiga orang lain _jawsdrop_ di tempat.

"ELU YANG NGUSULIN, KOK ELU YANG LUPA DULUAN, SIIH~!?" teriak ketiga juri yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar tiga pukulan melayang.

Penonton dan panitia _sweatdrop _di tempat, terutama panitia operasional yang menjaga kerahasiaan pertemuan itu. Mereka dipimpin oleh seekor (?) kappa – Kawashiro Nitori – dan pendekar sakti dari Klan Konohagakure, eh, keliru, Klan Tsutsui – Shima Sakon – yang keduanya terlibat dalam dua aksi keroyokan terhadap satu shikigami dan tiga peri.

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian ..._

"Bagaimana, siapa yang main duluan?" Setelah keempatnya keluar dari pertemuan rahasia itu – dengan tiga benjolan nemplok di kepala Reimu – kurang lebih itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dari semua orang di sekitar situ.

"Tadi kami sepakat, yang main duluan adalah ...," Kenshin, lupa di tengah jalan, lalu bertanya kepada Shingen, 'siapa tadi?'

'Entah, Azai Nagamasa, mungkin,' bisik Shingen, yang juga lupa, sekenanya.

'Sembarangan. Azai-san bukannya PJ dekorasi? -_-' bisik Kenshin panas.

* * *

_Sementara itu, di dapur ..._

"HUAAJHIYENGG~" Nagamasa bersin, entah karena ada dua juri yang mempergunjingkannya atau karena masakan yang tengah ia masak terlalu banyak merica. Karena seksi dekorasi kerjanya praktis udah berakhir saat acara berjalan, Azai Nagamasa dan Kazami Yuuka, PJ dan wakil PJ sie dekorasi, membantu di dapur.

*dan author pun dihajar Nagamasa gara-gara SFX bersinnya terlalu lebay XD*

* * *

(_OK, ayo kembali ke studio!_ – Yuuka dan Daiyousei, sambil mengantar Nagamasa ke P3K)

* * *

Tahu Shingen juga lupa, ia kemudian berbisik ke Youmu, 'Tadi siapa?'

'Tadi katanya 'raja setan,'' jawab Youmu. 'Eh, Reimu, tadi beneran 'raja setan,' kan?' bisik Youmu, yang kurang yakin, kepada Reimu. Reimu mengangguk. Selain keempat juri, seisi studio _njomplang _berjamaah (?) gegara tingkah absurd keempatnya.

"Siapa, nih, jadinya?" Aya, tengu gagak yang jadi PJ dokumentasi, juga ikutan enggak sabar.

"Yang main duluan adalah Tuan Takur," jawab Shingen.

"MAKSUD LO 'TUAN TAKUR' SIAPA~!? -_-" tanya ketiga juri yang lain, lebih panas daripada bisikan Kenshin soal Nagamasa atau reaksi atas pertanyaan Reimu yang memuatnya dimassa ketiga juri yang lain.

"Eh, maksud saya, Tuan Oda ^^;" jawab Shingen.

'Tuan Takur? Ente kebanyakan nonton film India, nih, Takeda-san? -_-' gumam Yukari di pojokan.

"Nggak ada 'main-main,' nih, kok juri empat biji cuma Hakurei-san dan Konpaku-san yang beres, sisanya absurd?" tanya Yukimura sinis. *dan Yukimura pun di-_deathglare_ Kenshin dan Shingen*

"Belum apa-apa udah tanya 'nggak ada main-main.' Kami jamin, tidak ada 'main-main' di balik layar, kalo nggak percaya, tanya tuh kappa. Tidak ada kontak dengan rombongan peserta di balik layar," jawab Sakon, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Nitori.

Tak lama setelah pertemuan absurd empat juri tadi, Remilia (dan Nobunaga) diberi waktu 2x24 jam untuk melaporkan aksi pencurian baret Yukimura (?) ke Pak RT (_woi!_ – Remilia, Nobunaga, dan Yukimura)

_eh, salah~_ :V

Tak lama setelah pertemuan absurd empat juri tadi, Remilia (dan Nobunaga) diberi waktu satu setengah jam untuk menyiapkan materi yang akan mereka tampilkan dalam _stand-up comedy_.

"Sudahlah, toh seabsurd-absurdnya mereka berempat, dijadikan satu pun nggak mungkin mengalahkan calon lurah semalam, Sanada-san. Kau sendiri tahu Youmu-chan semalam sampai mencak-mencak, padahal orangnya biasanya nggak seperti itu," Yuyuko meyakinkan Yukimura yang masih tidak yakin tidak ada pengaruh luar yang membuat pertemuan empat juri absurd tadi makin absurd.

_Calon lurah?_

* * *

_Sementara itu, di bagian P3K ..._

Dua cewek – satu lunarian, satu lagi satori – lagi _ngerumpi_ di bagian P3K sementara satu cowok – Naoe Kanetsugu, PJ sie P3K – masuk.

Ada apa garangan? *dan author dijilat oleh seekor garangan*

(_Eww~ jijik, bero~ – _Eirin, Satori, dan Kanetsugu)

Eh, keliru. Ada apa gerangan?

Kanetsugu, yang tadi mendapat kabar kalau ada rombongan yang pingsan, buru-buru masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan rombongan tersebut. Begitu ia melihat Eirin dan Satori ngerumpi di pojokan sememtara ruangan sudah kosong, ia kontan bertanya, "Yagokoro-san, Komeiji-san, kalian ngerumpiin apa, nih? :3"

"Waaah~ ketinggalan lu, Naoe-san," jawab Eirin misterius.

"Iyaa~ Kalo kamu ngerti, nggak ngira tahan~" tambah Satori, makin misterius.

"Kalian ini ngegosipin siapa, sih? -_-;" Kanetsugu mulai tidak sabar.

"Siapa yaaa~ :v" jawab Eirin dan Satori bersamaan.

"Waah, tiga orang tiga-tiganya kok gemblung semua kerjanya~ - -;" gerutu Kanetsugu.

"'Gemblung' artinya apaan, sih?" tanya Eirin, asli nggak tahu.

"'Cerdas.' Kayak calon lurah entah di mana itu, berbahasa seperti itu maunya kelihatan cerdas malah kelihatan gemblung. Atau, mengutip Konpaku-san semalam, 'maunya kelihatan kayak intelek malah kelihatan kayak telek,' -_-" jawab Kanetsugu sarkastik. Sarkastik, karena ia – dan Satori, yang membaca pikiran Kanetsugu, dan, yang lebih penting, ikut menyaksikan ulah koplak si calon lurah dan pernyataan keras Youmu – tahu apa artinya yang sebenarnya.

"Tunggu. Si paruh-hantu yang biasanya sopan itu mengeluarkan pernyataan demikian? Satori-nee, kita memikirkan 'Youmu' yang sama, kan?" sela Eirin kaget.

Satori, menahan tawa gara-gara aksi si calon lurah dan permainan kata yang dilemparkan Youmu yang diakibatkannya, mengangguk. "Sayang sekali, semalam kau enggak lihat," tambahnya pada Eirin. "Tuh calon lurah tololnya keterlaluan, sampai-sampai Enma-sama ikutan ngakak."

_Watdepak, Eiki-sama pun tertawa? Kita nggak sedang ngomongin yama yang itu, kan? _Bukan hanya Eirin, Kanetsugu juga kaget. _Mana mungkin, karakter _no-nonsense_ seperti Shiki Eiki dibuat tertawa oleh ulah tolol calon lurah itu_, pikir Kanetsugu yang bahkan sejak pertama bertemu pun tahu karakternya serius minta ampun, makanya ia ditempatkan sebagai PJ sie kesekretariatan. (_Apa hubungannya?_ -_- – Eiki)

"Mm-hm. Tertawanya paling keras. 'Baru kali ini Eiki-sama tertawa sekeras itu :o' kata Komachi semalam," tambah Satori.

Rahang bawah Eirin dan Kanetsugu, yang udah lepas dari engselnya, terjun bebas gara-gara informasi dari Satori menyoal tawa lepas Eiki semalam. _That ever-stern yamaxanadu was laughing off her head last night? __This can't be right, can it?_

* * *

_Sementara itu, dari luar ruangan~_

'Ada apa nih, kok P3K ribut bener,' gumam Yuyuko, wakil PJ sie acara yang kebetulan lewat.

Setelah membuka tirai yang membatasi bagian P3K, ia kemudian bertanya dengan riang, "Semua baik-baik saja, kan?" dan dengan sukses mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"_Gabu_t (gaji buta alias nggak kerja – _Pen._) gini, menurutmu bagaimana? Tahu sendiri, kan, P3K tuh justru _gabut_ kalo semua berjalan lancar," jawab Kanetsugu.

"K-kalo dia, sih, kayaknya nggak ngira nggak ngerti deh, Naoe ^^;" bisik Eirin.

"Tahu, kok. ^^;" jawab Yuyuko.

"Tapi, yah, berhubung sejak kemaren gue nggak bisa boker (!) dan baru lega, jadi tadi mestinya kamu yang jalan duluan sebagai wakil PJ, Ei-chan" lanjut Kanetsugu kepada Eirin.

''Ei-chan?' Lagi didera cinlok, nih, yee~ :3' gumam Satori dan Yuyuko usil.

'Ooh, pantas tadi waktu keroyokan nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya, ternyata panggilan alam ... -,-' pikir Eirin pada saat yang sama.

"Yaah, jangan lantas setelah pasien sehat lalu kalian omongin di belakang, saja, lah," lanjut Kanetsugu enteng, _tanpa tahu_ _Eirin dan Satori tadi benar-benar ngomongin Ranmaru dan Sakuya._

Jleb~ "_Dia tahu dari mana kita lagi ngomongin Mori-san dan Izayoi-san?_ o.O" gumam keduanya kaget.

"Lha!? Ja-jadi kalian _benar-benar _ngomongin mereka? :O" Kanetsugu ikut kaget. Eirin dan Satori, terpojok, hanya bisa mengangguk mengakui perbuatan mereka.

"Memang ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyanya lagi. Singkat cerita, Eirin dan Satori, yang yakin kalau tingkah mereka seperti orang jatuh cinta, berhasil mengajak Kanetsugu dan Yuyuko untuk menjalankan sebuah konspirasi atas Ranmaru dan Sakuya.

Konspirasi seperti apa, sih, yang akan mereka jalankan terhadap _maid_ dan _page_ yang sedang dilanda cinta pada pandangan pertama tersebut?

(_Jawabannya kapan-kapan aja yah~ _:V – Yuyuko, Eirin, Satori, dan Kanetsugu)

* * *

_**Up next, in **_**Battle of Demons!**

**Chapter 4O ~ ?**

_Unfortunately, the synopsis has been lost, just like the truth about the Incident at Honnou-ji. It'll take me some time to find it. :v_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Author hanya menyumbangkan ide naskah pada cerita ini. Yang terbukti mengkopas naskah ini tanpa seizin penulis bakal ane sumpahin menggantikan posisi Ranmaru dan Sakuya menjadi korban konspirasi Yuyuko, Eirin, Satori, dan Kanetsugu. Oh, Ranmaru, Sakuya, dan Youmu bakal menodongmu dengan senjata tajam kalau-kalau kau menghindar setelah terjerat konspirasi 'Kemakmuran' (!?) yang mereka berempat susun. Dijamin hasilnya tidak akan baik~ _:v

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, man, kebangetan banget tuh calon lurah. Mencalonkan diri jadi lurah aja, kok bertindak sok intelek dengan menyalahgunakan diksi seperti itu, sih~? Tanggung jawab, lo, Youmu dan Eiki jadi OoC! #mulaingawur**_

_**(Tunggu, emang ente tahu siapa calon lurah yang dimaksud? – Eiki)**_

_**Untuk bab ini, tidak ada author's cut. **_**:p**


End file.
